waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Have a Cow
"Don't Have a Cow" is the second episode of the second season of That's So Raven. Synopsis Raven and Chelsea use an old spell book to get invited to a Halloween party, but accidentally turn themselves into cows in the process. Meanwhile, Cory and William go on a disastrous trick-or-treating trip. Plot Summary At Bayside High, Eddie shows off his invitation to Alana's Halloween party to Raven and Chelsea, who were not invited due to Alana's past grudges with Raven. The two go to the Chill Grill after school, where they find out that Alana is having the party at the restaurant to spite Raven. As they start eating their food, Chelsea panics when she realizes her and Raven's meals were accidentally switched and is ashamed of eating a hamburger as a vegetarian. At Raven's house, the guilt-ridden Chelsea starts wearing a button with a cow's face on it. Raven suggests they look into her grandmother's chest for old artifacts to pass the time, and they discover a magical book which contains a spell that can grant wishes. The two place all the necessary ingredients for the spell inside of a cauldron and use their first wish to get invited to Alana's party. After casting it, Raven immediately receives a call from a hypnotized Alana confirming their invitation. They then wish to be the most popular girls at the party and to win the costume contest. As they cast the spell, they fail to notice Chelsea's button fall into the cauldron. While preparing their costumes, they start panicking after noticing that Raven's ears resembled a cow's and Chelsea has a long white tail on her rear. After they both develop cow ears and tails, Eddie arrives at the house to take them to the party. The two hide their changed body parts from Eddie and force him out with the book as they start mooing sporadically. They find the button in the cauldron and realize that it altered their wish to turn them into cows. Raven suggests that they to go to Alana's party to get the book back from Eddie to reverse the spell, figuring no one's going to question their appearances on Halloween. At the party, Raven and Chelsea continue to become more cow-like in both body and behavior. They develop snouts, hooves, and larger tongues while eating, drinking, and mooing frequently like cattle. After finding Eddie, Chelsea ends up eating the page they needed to reverse the spell. Alana's friends halt the party to announce the winners of the costume contest and are surprised to find Alana placed second. Alana angrily runs up and discovers that the winners are Raven and Chelsea, who have completely transformed into cows and decide to "milk it." It's then revealed that the whole episode was a vision Raven had during their meal at the Chill Grill, allowing her to stop Chelsea from eating the burger and prevent the whole ordeal from ever happening. In the side plot, Cory (who's dressed as a weightlifter) decides that he wants to trick or treat with his friend William (who's dressed as a remote), disappointing Victor (who's Dr. Frankenstein). Tanya (dressed as Igor) suggests that she and Victor go trick or treating on their own. Cory and William end up missing out due to Will's costume setting off alarms in the neighborhood while his parents get bagfuls of candy. Feeling guilty, Cory admits to Victor that he misses trick-or-treating with him, and the two and William go back out to get the candy that Cory and William missed out on (provided William doesn't touch his suit). Gallery R+c.PNG|Raven and Chelsea using the wishing spell Button.PNG|Chelsea's cow button that causes them to change Ears.PNG|Raven with her moving cow ears That's So Raven - Don't Have a Cow.jpg|The two discover Chelsea's tail Hooves.PNG|Raven struggles with her hooves Tongue.PNG|Chelsea shows her longer tongue Chelsea.PNG|Raven and Chelsea fully transformed into cows Trivia *This is the first time that one of Raven's visions took up most of the episode, making her story line more uneventful as she immediately prevented the vision. It's unknown what would've happened to Raven and Chelsea in the vision after they turned into cows and if their transformations were permanent. *Unlike most episodes, which are centered on reality, this episode is a foray into fantasy and shows the potential magical properties the world of That's so Raven has (wishes, hypnosis, and animal transformations) outside of Raven's visions. *The title is based on Bart Simpson's catchphrase "Don't have a cow, man". Chelsea also says the phrase to Raven at the end of the episode. *Raven and Chelsea's cow transformations are a possible homage to Lampwick's donkey transformation in ''Pinocchio. ''The order in which they turned into their respective animals were nearly the same. *Raven and Chelsea are the only female Disney characters to be turned into cows, as the others are Dave Barbarian and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. However the terminology makes sense with Raven and Chelsea as cows are female cattle, while male cattle are bulls (though Raven and Chelsea would classify as heifers as neither has given birth to a calf). **Strangely enough, both Dave and Heinz had prominent udders when they transformed, while Raven and Chelsea's were not fully grown. Male cattle cannot grow udders, but female cattle can.